Shocked to Reality
by Dana1
Summary: Mikey blinks his eyes a couple of times and suddenly nothing makes sense.
1. Shocked

Title: Shocked to Reality

Author: Dana

Warnings: PG to be safe

Summary: Mikey blinks his eyes a couple of times and suddenly nothing makes sense.

Author's note: This is an AU to the episode Exodus II.

Disclaimer: I own no one you've seen in the cartoon and that's all I'm saying at this point.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo grabbed the electric wire and attacked the Shredder. He was knocked down and the wires were pulled out of his hands. He could only sit there unable to move.<p>

"Michelangelo!" Splinter yelled. "Move!"

Splinter was knocked away by the Shredder. Shredder hit Mikey with the wires.

Mikey felt nothing but pain as the electricity flowed through his body. He fell back to the floor unconscious.

Later the Utroms were tending to the turtles numerous injuries before Shredder's tribunal. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Splinter were all concerned as Mikey had not regained consciousness yet. The youngest turtle's body was constantly twitching.

Leonardo's chest was wrapped, Donatello's arm was in a sling, and Raphael's ribs were also wrapped. Splinter's back was bothering him but he seemed the least injured of the group.

One of the Utroms came into the room. "Come. It is time for the Tribunal."

"What about Mikey?" Donatello asked.

One of the Utroms who had been tending the injuries said, "we will take care of him."

The Turtles and Splinter followed them out of the room. Each looking back at Mikey who had been so quiet. Raphael had made a crack earlier about how this was the first time Mikey's mouth hadn't moved but as they headed for the Tribunal, none of them were in a joking mood.

One Utrom watched them leave and made sure they were out of earshot before saying, "we must move quickly." He took what resembled a syringe out of a drawer and injected it into Mikey's arm.

"I still say this is a bad idea," another Utrom said. "We need him."

"He's fought a hard fight and deserves this," the first Utrom said as he started to rub something against the turtle's arm.

Mikey's eyes snapped open. He looked up at the Utroms in surprise. "What? Where am I?" He felt something else pierce his skin and everything went hazy and then completely out of focus.

There was a loud banging.

Mikey blinked his eyes a few times and found himself in a bathroom. How did I get here? He wondered.

"Come on Mikey," Raphael said. "I need to use the bathroom! You've been in there a half hour."

"What's the matter Raph?" Mikey called back. "Have to brush your hair?"

"Very funny wise guy, now get out!"

Mikey sighed. He wasn't sure why he was in the bathroom in the first place. What did the Utroms need it for anyway?

He opened the door and then screamed. He didn't stop screaming until the person on the other side of the door grabbed him and shook him.

"Cut it out Mikey," Raphael said. "Do you want dad coming up here?"

"Who are you?" Mikey asked still not believing what he was seeing. The guy in front of him sounded like Raphael but it couldn't be Raphael. This guy was human.

"Would you knock it off? I'm your brother numskull."

"But...but you are human!" He stammered.

"Yeah," Raphael said slowly. "What did you expect? Klunk? Now stop joking around and get outta my way!"

Mikey moved out of the way. What was going on? He wondered. It did not take him long to realize he was no longer on the Utrom ship. He was in what almost looked like April and Casey's apartment.

He could smell food cooking so he followed his nose. He entered a kitchen and found April, along with two other teenage boys and a Japanese man sitting around the table.

Something was really wrong here.

* * *

><p>Notes: Sort of testing this out to see what people think. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Lies

Notes: I know this is going to seem weird at first but hang in there.

* * *

><p>The three remaining turtles and Splinter were helped back into the medical bay where the Utroms could finish with tending to their injuries. Leonardo's arm had begun bleeding again when he pulled his stitches by accident. When they entered the room they found Michelangelo was not in the room.<p>

Raphael was the last one through the doorway and stopped abruptly. "Where's Mikey?" He demanded.

The Utrom who had started taking the bandage off of Leo's shoulder stopped. "I'm afraid Michelangelo didn't make it."

"You let him die?!" Raph yelled at the Utrom. If he wasn't in so much pain and if Splinter wasn't standing in front of him he'd have torn the alien apart.

"No," the Utrom said quickly, "we did everything we could for Michelangelo. He had a grand mal seizure and there was nothing we could do."

"Calm down Raph," Leonardo said wincing in pain as he moved closer. He was in a lot of shock over the loss of his youngest brother but he was worried that Raph would destroy the aliens that had saved them. Well most of them. "I'm sure they did everything they could for Mikey."

"No they didn't! They said he was going to be okay!" He reminded Leo. "We were only gone an hour and now he's dead!"

"My son calm down," Splinter said placing a hand on his son's plastron. He turned his attention back to the Utrom. "Where is Michelangelo now?"

Professor Honeycutt entered the room at that moment. "I can take you to him," he said. "Follow me."

Raphael was the first one to follow him out the door ignoring the pain he was in. He needed to see for himself that his brother was dead. When they entered the room, Professor Honeycutt pulled the sheet down from over Mikey's body. Raph moved closer and reached a shaking hand out to touch Mikey's neck. He felt nothing. He passed out from a combination of pain and shock.

Donnie groaned as he caught his brother with one arm. The Utroms had moved in quickly to take Raphael away from Donnie. Donnie looked at them gratefully before he also reached out to check his younger brother. Had it only been an hour since he had last seen Mikey? Mikey had been twitching and breathing last time he had seen him. Now he was still and not breathing. He looked back at his father waiting for him to do something.

Splinter walked over to where his son's body was laying and placed a hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for his son.

Leo stood back watching. He knew as leader he had to hold it together for the rest of his family. He saw Splinter's shoulders starting to shake and he turned and left the room as quickly as his aching body would allow him.

* * *

><p>Notes: Sorry for the short chapter. I was going to write more about the uh reality (it'll be explained I promise!) Mikey's in but I didn't want to take away from this chapter. I don't think his brother's will stop Raph if he ever found out what the Utroms did though!<p> 


	3. Looking Into a Mirror

Notes: Back to the other reality (okay that sounds weird I know.)

* * *

><p>"About time you came down," the teen who sounded a lot like Leonardo said. "We were about to leave without you and Raph."<p>

"Dad," the teen who Mikey had seen earlier, who was just entering the kitchen, said, "can't we put a timer in? Even April doesn't spend that much time getting ready!"

"Hey!" April exclaimed looking up from where she was texting on her phone.

The man didn't answer. He just stared at Mikey who was feeling uncomfortable by the stare. It was like he was searching for something.

"We gotta go," the third teen said. Mikey wasn't surprised by the fact that he sounded like Donnie considering the other two teens sounded like Leo and Raph. "I need to talk to Mr. Sewell about my science project," he said standing up. The other teens started to leave but Mikey just stood there not making a move towards the door. "Come on Mikey. We gotta go."

"Go where?"

"Oh I don't know," the teen who sounded like Raph said, "how about school?"

"School," Mikey yelped. "I can't go to school! Not like this!" He said pointing at himself. He didn't even get a chance to ask who they were when the Leo sounding teen answered him.

"So you've got a zit," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "If you are so worried about zits maybe you should eat less junk food."

"Michelangelo," the man finally said, "are you not you feeling well?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah," Mikey said before faking a cough that didn't appear to fool anyone.

"With that acting I can't believe you got the lead in the fall play." The Raphael sounding teen said with a smirk. "Come on dad you know he's faking! He's probably trying to get out of a math test or something."

"Raphael," the man said in a voice that sounded so much like Splinter's. Mikey almost took a step backwards. "If your brother is not feeling well he should stay home. Now you three are going to be late for school so you better go."

The three teens left quickly.

April stood up and put her coffee cup in the sink. "I need to get to work. Hope you feel better Mikey." She said before also leaving.

"Thanks," Mikey said to the man. "I don't know why they think I can go to school like this."

"Like what my son," the man said.

"Like a turtle! I mean I don't know how you all know who I am or why you guys sound like my family. I mean you are human so that's impossible."

The man smiled gently before grabbing him by the hand and led him to a bathroom. "Look at yourself."

Mikey looked in the mirror and saw a bright red head staring back at him. He fainted.

* * *

><p>End notes: The cover art reflects my idea of what Mikey would look like as human. As I'm sure you can guess, this Splinter knows something Mikey doesn't. Sorry for short chapters but I want things to sink in.<p> 


End file.
